Vastatosaurus Rex vs. Arkosaurus
Description Two nightmarish "improved" versions of the Tyrant Lizard King in the same area... what can go wrong? Well, just about everything. Who will survive this deadly conflict? Interlude Hiro: Evolution and mutation are the two methods to create creatures that make the real thing look like kittens in comparison. Now Tyrannosaurus Rex obviously needs no introduction. I mean, [[Roberta vs. Sharptooth|we had two T-Rexes fight each other last year]]'' for crying out loud. '''MBStarscream: So making an advanced version is just overkill, man!' Hiro: Vastatosaurus Rex, the Ravager Lizard King of Skull Island. MBStarscream: And the Arkosaurus, the leader of the Mutated Dinosaurs and would-be tyrant of prehistoric Earth. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Vastatosaurus Rex Hiro: On Skull Island, true monsters walked the Earth, and as we all know, the strongest of the bunch is King Kong. The last of his kind, the Eighth Wonder of the World rules the island, battling dinosaurs, giant spiders, and much more horrific freaks of nature. MBStarscream: He is so strong, he does not need to fight anybody, but when annoying explorers and hungry dinosaurs come looking for a fight, he is more than willing to give it to them. Hiro: But probably the deadliest on the entire island and possibly the closest to equal Kong's might was a monstrous theropod that stood twenty feet tall, weighed 8 tons, and went by the name... Vastatosaurus Rex. MBStarscream: Literally meaning Ravager Lizard King, the V-Rex was an evolved descendant of the ancient Tyrannosaurus Rex that lived after the Cretaceous period. Its prey consisted of massive sauropods known as Brontosaurus and Foetodon, a large predatory lizard. Hiro: But unfortunately, Skull Island was geologically unstable and had been slowly sinking into the sea for the past thousand years. By 1933, the island was on the verge of destruction, and fifteen years after its discovery to the modern world, Skull Island finally sank into the ocean, resulting in the extinction of all the species that called the island their home. MBStarscream: But while these beasts were still stomping on that island, nobody except Kong could stop 'em. Hiro: V-Rexes have been shown to understand and coordinate group efforts in taking down large prey, much like modern predators, and their hypothesized prehistoric counterparts. To add to this, despite their large stature and generally loud presences, V-Rexes can remain whisper quiet if need be, being able to take a Foetodon, Ann Darrow, and Kong by complete surprise. MBStarscream: The jaws of the Vastatosaurus are extremely powerful, following the lineage of powerful jaws granted by the family of dinosaurs known as Tyrannosauridae, most famously, that of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The same principles apply to its tooth design, which is akin to a railroad spike in design which, when used in tandem with its powerful bite, could easily prove supremely painful, or outright fatal to its targets. Hiro: Due to the V-Rex's large size, it is an extremely strong dinosaur. It's strength and size itself contributes to the fact that the V-Rex is the largest terrestrial predator that Skull Island had ever seen. This allows the V-Rex to seemingly match Kong's strength, and lift a Foetodon with ease, although the Foetodon is clearly a smaller carnivore. MBStarscream: Not just that, the leg strength of V-Rex seems to be also so great that it allows the V-Rex to hold on the ground with its legs strong enough until the V-Rex completely stops. This is called the "stand your ground" position. Hiro: They have shown to be able to take punishment from Kong well enough to continue fights that other predators would attempt to escape from. Their reinforced skull allows them to take a lot of trauma as well, as multiple V-Rexes took strikes and blows to the head from Kong, only to get back up and keep fighting. MBStarscream: Due to their ribcage and waist design, these dinosaurs have supreme agility in comparison to their predecessors. In addition, they also possess a long stride which can be used in tandem with their footspeed to allow them to cross large distances in a surprisingly quick fashion. Hiro: The V-Rex's senses seemed to be considered normal among it's species of theropods, and it's smelling sense is limited to a certain extent. Also, their vision seems to be a little poor, as shown that they have difficulty locking on miniscule preys on said distance. However, when locking on some targets nearly at the size of the V-Rex itself, it has little difficulty locking on them. But all of these are debatable as their behavior seems to change dramatically from searching for their prey to pursuing them. MBStarscream: The V-Rex possesses a seemingly limitless stamina, capable of pursuing it's prey tirelessly, though it also needs to rest sometimes. Another example of this stamina is that the V-Rex is able to cover distances tirelessly while maintaining the same speed after entering a burst of acceleration. Hiro: The V-Rex's compact and durable head is very large, and can be used as a headbutting weapon. The V- Rex's tail is also known to be durable and can be used in a whipping motion that can easily shatter bones. It's hind legs are very sturdy and lined with sharp claws used to inflict wounds on opponents. MBStarscream: And as an extra, the V-Rex possesses an extremely acidic stomach that is capable of processing even the most rancid rotting meat. But unfortunately, despite their strength, the lack of length to their forearms results in the V-Rex having a shortcoming in physical combat. Hiro: This vulnerability was exploited by Kong, who was able to keep a V-Rex at bay easily, with the latter unable to push forward without proper forearm length, until its partner came in to assist. And at the end of the day, even a trio of these meat-eating juggernauts cannot match the true king of Skull Island. MBStarscream: But they'll still not to be underestimated in their own and will gladly prove that to you if you ever run into one. Ann Darrow looks up to see a Vastatosaurus Rex holding a dead Foetodon in its mouth. Arkosaurus Hiro: 150 million years ago, the dinosaur races shared the ancient land of primeval Earth peacefully. But there was one dinosaur with the capacity to threaten every species of dinosaur on the planet that had to be contained within a mountain by the four great dinosaur chiefs. MBStarscream: Then one day, when chaos struck the earth and the four chiefs disappeared, that dinosaur rose to power as he rallied tribes of malevolent dinosaurs to help him take over the planet. He was the baddest of the bad. He was... the Arkosaurus, bitches! Man, look at this thing! Hiro: Without the four chiefs to stop him again, four other dinosaurs had to train themselves by getting into violent conflicts with many others of their kind until they had become Champions strong enough to confront and defeat the Arkosaurus once and for all in his mountain lair. MBStarscream: And trust me when I say that there's more than a few reasons why accomplishing that wasn't a no-brainer. Hiro: The Arkosaurus' theropod build grants him impressive physical skills that make him the super predator that he is. He is strong enough to pick on someone his own size, such as T-Rex or even Carcharodontosaurus, and can ram into them head-first so hard that it seems to either knock them unconscious or kill them instantly. MBStarscream: And it only takes two hits on any dinosaur for him to dominate the competition. Two hits! So ya better be careful! Hiro: He can also be fast if he needs to be, being able to react to and dodge attacks from other dinosaurs when in locked in a combat of giants to the bitter end. And he's a tough one to hurt too. MBStarscream: No matter what any dinosaur throws at him, all it does is annoy the Arkosaurus further and further until his opponent is able to triumph over him, by some sort of luck, showing that he can take a huge deal of punishment from any adversary before he's down and out. Hiro: Not even geysers seem to slow him down that much. The Arkosaurus also seems to have enough athleticism to stomp down on his foes or jump straight into the air with the hopes of foot-smashing his enemy. Somehow. MBStarscream: The last dinosaur I saw doing that was a certain someone who killed Littlefoot's mom. But as if his physicality wasn't deadly enough, the Arkosaurus has got some fierce weapons on his side, like that spiky club on his tail which he can swing at enemies. Hiro: Perhaps his most dangerous trait of all are the two massive sabre fangs that protude from his lower jaw, as if all his other sharp teeth weren't enough. The sheer size of these sabres would inflict instant death on anything the Arkosaurus can get his jaws on and leave two bloody holes in the throat of whoever was too dumb to live. MBStarscream: Well, they couldn't show that in the games, otherwise angry parents would be on their asses. Hiro: But despite being incredibly powerful, the Arkosaurus does have a few weaknesses of his own. For how durable he is, there is clearly still a limit for how much the Arkosaurus can endure until he can fight no more, which allows normal dinosaurs to gain the upper hand and best him if they can avoid his offense long enough and keep landing hit after hit. And yes, that includes puny raptors. MBStarscream: That's not pathetic or anything. Hiro: And plus, any attack he throws at an enemy dazes him and leaves him vulnerable to being assaulted by whoever he's trying to kill, in combination with the same small arms of his normal counterparts. MBStarscream: But this thing can still put Indominus to shame if he wanted to, so fighting the Arkosaurus will be a mistake that you will not live to learn from. The Arkosaurus lets out a mighty roar before charging at a weakened Tyrannosaurus Rex like a bull and knocking it out with his head. He then roars victoriously as "KO" appears on the screen. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, the V-Rex has territory on its side, but can that allow it to come out of this mighty battle alive? MBStarscream: Come on, if the Arkosaurus can't even beat fucking RAPTORS, much less a normal T-Rex, what chance does he stand against another one on steroids, which is what he basically is? Hiro: May I determine what happens, please? MBStarscream: You're the boss. Hiro: Thanks. ---- Skull Island He had no idea how it happened, but it did. Just when he had those pitiful, insignificant "champions" as his mercy, that time portal came out of nowhere without any warning, and now here he was on this island, still trying to wrap his head around the entire thing. The beast resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but had a spiky club at the end of his tail, and two large sabres protruding from his lower jaw. His eyes were green in color and his skin was blue and red. He also had spikes protruding from the tip of his lower jaw, the top of his head and his legs were covered with bony armor. The Arkosaurus '''had been wandering around Skull Island for about a half hour now, trying to find any living thing to take his anger out on and sink his sabres into. Soon enough, he came across a freshly slain Brontosaurus, whose corpse was being devoured by another monstrous giant. This dinosaur also looked like the tyrant of the Cretaceous, having the build of a theropod, with digitigrade legs, small arms, and a muscular neck that supports a large head. The creature's head was rounded, much like a Tyrannosaurus, however, its snouts was much shorter in comparison, with the jawline bearing a few less teeth as well. The overall tooth design remained the same as a T-Rex however, being very thick, and blunt, used for deep puncturing of its prey. It's arms still retained a short length, however, an additional digit had been added bringing up the count of fingers from the iconic two, to three, much like a dinosaur from the Allosauridae family. Its feet, much like its predecessors were tri-toed and were broad in design, aiding in supporting the creature's weight. It also featured a legitimate waist, with a large amount of space between the rib-cage and hips of the creature. Its skin was a greenish gray hue, possessing scales along the spine and generally smooth skin everywhere else. The skin turned into a pale tan color along the creature's underside. Its eyes were a blazing and distinct orange, as well. Upon sensing that he wasn't alone, the '''Vastatosaurus Rex '''lifted his head to see the Arkosaurus standing in front of him, whose immediate reaction was to stand stock still and glare piercingly at his soon-to-be opponent. Getting angry over being disturbed in the middle of his meal, the V-Rex narrowed his eyes and roared a warning at the Arkosaurus to either leave him alone or get his head bitten off. The Arkosaurus only roared back at the V-Rex to show that no threat scared him. At this point, it was clear to the two reptiles that neither would be backing down. There was only one way to settle this confrontation. '''FIGHT! Letting out another roar, the V-Rex circled around the Brontosaurus carcass and charged at the Arkosaurus from the latter's left, ready to wrap his jaws around his foe's neck. But the Arkosaurus was ready for him; swinging his head like a mace, he struck the V-Rex across the snout, distracting him long enough for the mutant to swing his tail and whack the Ravager Lizard King in the side. Not only was the V-Rex badly bruised by the tail club, he also got injured by the spikes. Turning around angrily, the V-Rex opened his mouth again while roaring. The Arkosaurus let out a bellow of his own before lowering his head and lifting it in the hopes of finishing the fight early with his sabres. Unfortunately for him, the V-Rex was able to dodge what would have a fatal attack to his throat before spinning around and whipping the Arkosaurus across the lower jaw with his tail. As the Arkosaurus was dazed, the V-Rex lunged. The Arkosaurus had no time to react before the V-Rex's teeth found his neck and drew blood drawing blood as the blue and red theropod struggled to break free. Now furious, the Arkosaurus leaped into the air and landed with such force that the astonished V-Rex was forced to release his adversary's throat. He then snapped at the V-Rex with his jaws, only for him to duck down and slam his head into his throat, making him recoil. The V-Rex then proceeded to bite into the Arkosaurus' right sabre, making the monster cry out in pain before shaking his head, causing the top of the sabre to break off. Spitting the unnatural dinosaur's tooth onto the grass, the V-Rex roared before headbutting the Arkosaurus, pushing him backward. As his foe tried to recover, the V-Rex ran around the Arkosaurus and bit onto his tail. After roaring in agony, the Arkosaurus turned his head to glare at the V-Rex before freeing his tail and whacking him with it again, this time getting blood on the dinosaur's nose. Roaring in fury, the V-Rex charged at the Arkosaurus and clashed heads with him like two bulls. The two animals pushed with all their might as each tried to overpower the other. To the V-Rex's surprise, the Arkosaurus was gaining the edge until the evolved Tyrannosaur soon lost the contest of strength and was forced to back away from the Arkosaurus. Even angrier, the V-Rex roared loudly before lunging to tear the other creature's arm clean off. All he bit was air as the Arkosaurus lifted his head up, then brought it down on the V-Rex, forcing his face down. He lifted his foot and stomped on the V-Rex's snout, then spun around and floored him with his tail. Before the V-Rex could fully get to his feet, the Arkosaurus jumped into the air and crashed down on the Ravager Lizard King's back, keeping him down. He then stepped backward while narrowing his eyes as the V-Rex struggled to his feet until he was able to stand up and give his opponent a burning look. Both reptilian titans breathed heavily as they stood, one waiting for the other to make their next move, growls rumbling in the bowels of their throats. Then, before six seconds had passed, the Arkosaurus roared at the V-Rex to show him more of what he had. Returning the roar, the V-Rex charged toward the monster in front of him, mouth wide open. Little did he know was that he had fallen right into the Arkosaurus' trap. The V-Rex snapped his jaws. He missed the Arkosaurus' head, which was lowered onto the ground. It was then lifted up toward the V-Rex's throat. The V-Rex's eyes widened as he began to choke on his own blood. Four seconds passed before the Arkosaurus backed away from the dying V-Rex before charging and colliding into him so hard that he was knocked to the ground instantly, now no longer alive. Walking over to place his foot on his newest kill, the Arkosaurus let out a victorious roar, letting all within hearing range know of his power. The mutated Tyrannosaurid proceeded to feast upon his well-deserved kill, a fitting reward for that battle. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: I think we've found the perfect match for Kong. Hiro: The V-Rex is a formidable theropod, and they certainly possess an impressive degree of size, strength and durability. The only problem? He had no way of hurting Arkosaurus in any way, shape, or form. MBStarscream: Yeah, they can take Kong's physical attacks and bullets pretty well, but literally ''any ''dinosaur only pisses the Arkosaurus off more and more until he finally goes down and stays down, including being stabbed by the horns of a Triceratops or being grazed by a Stegosaurus' thagomizer at least a hundred times! Hiro: And while V-Rexes can compare to Kong in strength, the Arkosaurus' feat of KOing any kind of dinosaur with only a ram of his head far exceeds anything that even the biggest V-Rexes can do. Last two things to mention: Video game land is the only place you will see a dinosaur jump like the Hulk and his sabres, combined with his spiky tail club, guaranteed that this fight would not go well for the V-Rex right from the beginning. MBStarscream: If only the V-Rex knew he needed more teeth. Hiro: The Arkosaurus wins. Advantages Arkosaurus (Winner) * Far deadlier weapons * A lot stronger * Superior durability * Much more athletic Polls Who would you be rooting for? Vastatosaurus Rex Arkosaurus Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:'Dinosaurs' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions